Peter Parker
Peter Benjamin Parker '''(b. August 10th 18 BBY) is a member of the Justice League code named '''Spider-Man. Biography Early Life Peter was born in Lego City on August 10th 18 BBY to Richard and Mary Parker. In 14 BBY, Peter's parents were being hunted by secret government agents for their research into cross-species genetics. For Peter's safety, they left him with his aunt May and uncle Ben. They tried to escape Lego City on a plane, but the plane crashed under unknown circumstances, killing Richard and Mary. Peter attended Midtown School, where he excelled in Science and Maths. He became friends with Ned Leeds and Mary Jane Watson, the latter of whom he had a crush on. On May 4th 5 BBY, Peter was watching a news report through a shop window about Superman saving a burning building. The Watcher Informant commented to Peter "You know, I guess one person can make a difference. 'Nuff said" then walked away. Peter graduated from college in August 0 ABY, just before the First Final Battle. During the First Final Battle, Peter helped to get people to safety. He was targeted by a squad of battle droids, but Iron Man flew in at the last second and saved him. Becoming Spider-Man On April 14th 2 ABY, Peter was part of an experiment on cross-species genetics at Oscorp with spiders and Legos. The experiment didn't work, but one of the spiders involved unknowingly escaped. As Peter was leaving the building, he was bitten by the spider. Peter shrugged it off, believing the experiment was a failure. Cindy Moon happened to be passing Oscorp as Peter was leaving, but he didn't recognize her or notice her get bitten on the ankle by the same spider before it died. He returned home and went to sleep. On April 15th, Peter woke up to find he could now see clearly without glasses. He also, without meaning to or knowing he could, shot spider web out of his wrist at his lamp. He reacted by trying to pull the web off, resulting in the lamp flying towards his face. Peter's new spider-sense kicked in, allowing him to dodge the lamp as it smashed into the wall. Peter realized the spider that bit him had given him spider powers, and that the experiment really had been a success. Death of Uncle Ben On April 19th, Peter witnessed Dennis Carradine rob a store, but carelessly chose not to stop him. While fleeing, Carradine bumped into Peter's uncle Ben, who tried to stop him. Carradine shot Ben in the chest and continued running away. Peter heard the gunshot and went to see what happened, only to find uncle Ben dying. With his dying breath, Ben told Peter "with great power comes great responsibility". On April 21st, Peter used his skills to track down Carradine, capturing him and handing him over to the police. Wanting to put his new powers to good use and protect his local community in memory of Uncle Ben, Peter began learning about how to best use his powers. On April 24th Peter designed a suit and adopted the name Spider-Man, going out into the streets to fight crime. Catching the Goblin On April 28th, Peter attended a festival with Mary Jane when the Green Goblin attacked. Peter ran from the scene, suited up as Spider-Man and returned to fight the Goblin. He managed to defeat the Goblin, who fled the scene on his glider. On April 30th, Peter rescued several hostages, including Mary Jane, then fought and defeated the Green Goblin on a bridge, sending him to Alvorkaban. Peter's victory caught the attention of the Justice League, who recruited him. Following his victory, Peter admitted to MJ that he was Spider-Man and that he loved her. MJ admitted she also liked him, and they started a relationship. At some point, Peter got a job working as a photographer for the Daily Bugle. Catching Doctor Octopus On June 30th, Peter fought Doctor Octopus. To be added Third Final Battle In August, Peter fought in the Third Final Battle. Catching the Vulture On September 9th, Peter came across Mac Gargan selling Chitauri weaponry. Mac noticed Peter and fled the scene, but Peter caught up to him and stopped him. On September 23rd, Peter fought the Vulture when he tried to rob a Stark Industries cargo plane. He defeated the Vulture, leaving him tied up for the police to find. Fourth Final Battle In August 3 ABY, Peter fought in the Fourth Final Battle. Fifth Final Battle On January 4th 4 ABY, Peter fought in the Fifth Final Battle. Dimensions Crisis To be added Back to Normal On September 8th, Peter tried to stop what he thought was an attempted car theft by webbing the 'thief's' hand to the car. However, the 'thief' was actually the car's owner, and Peter tried to apologize while removing the webbing and listening to the Watcher Informant shouting at him. In Hiding On May 30th 6 ABY, Peter was on a bus being driven by the Watcher Informant. Outworld Invasion To be added Laying Low On September 7th, Peter and MJ went on a date. They were served chips by the Watcher Informant, who remarked he loved seeing them together. Blackest Night To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Spider Physiology: 'When Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, he gained the proportionate powers of a spider. ** '''Enhanced Speed: '''Peter is faster than an ordinary Lego. ** '''Enhanced Vision: '''Peter's sense of vision is greatly enhanced. ** '''Mental Connection: '''Due to Peter and Cindy Moon being bitten by the same radioactive spider, they have a mental connection allowing them to find each other anywhere in the Multiverse. ** '''Spider-Sense: '''Peter has what he calls a 'Spider-Sense'. His brain alerts him to dangers he isn't aware of, allowing him to react. This makes it difficult to attack Peter from behind as he will be able to sense and react to it. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Peter has increased strength. He is able to catch a car moving at 40mph. ** '''Wall Crawling: '''Peter is able to stick to walls and ceilings. He uses this to scale buildings. ** '''Web Shooters: '''Peter is able to shoot webs from his wrists. He uses these to swing around cities, pull targets or objects towards him and suspend targets or objects from a ceiling. Abilities * '''High-Level Intellect: '''Peter is highly intelligent. He excelled in Science and Maths while at school. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''Peter developed his own fighting style, which he calls the Way of the Spider. Weapons and Equipment * Camera * Spider-Man Suit: Mark 3 * Spider-Man Suit: Mark 4 * Spider-Glider Former Weapons and Equipment * Spider-Man Suit: Mark 1 * Spider-Man Suit: Mark 2 Weaknesses * '''Spider-Sense Trick: '''The Spider-Sense only alerts Peter to possible dangers. It is up to Peter himself to react, so the sense can be tricked if Peter doesn't think he's in danger. Gallery Peter Parker.png|Peter out of his Spider-Man costume Spider-Man (Homemade).png|Peter's homemade suit Spider-Man 1.png|Peter's first Spider-Man suit Spider-Man.png|Peter's second and current Spider-Man suit Spider-Man 4.png Iron Spider 1.png|Peter's Iron Spider suit Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Metahuman Category:Pepar Category:18 BBY Births Category:Midtown School (100-1) Category:Justice League (100-1)